Floating in MidAir
by Purple Cow Crayons
Summary: Bella is Carlisle’s daughter. What happens when Edward starts to work with Carlisle? What happens when Edward walks in on Bella changing in the bathroom? What happens…. What happens….
1. Eddie Boy Comes Over

**Floating in Mid-Air**

**All Human.**

**Please R&R.**

**BPOV **"Bye, dad. See ya later." My dad works in a hospital downtown. He worked in the surgery ward, so he wasn't home a lot. I was used to being by myself.

My name is Isabella Cullen, but I prefer to be called Bella. I live with my family in Forks, Washington. We live in a kinda big house, but I don't like to brag. My dad's name is Carlisle. He worked at the little hospital we had downtown. My mother is Esme. She works in a little boutique in the next town over, along with my sister Alice. My big, bear of a brother Emmet works with me at the Foot Locker across the street from my mom's boutique. Back to the story….

My dad worked at the hospital with a lot of different doctors, but the one my family knew the most was Dr. Edward Mason. He was at our house every other night for dinner, by expectations of my father, of course. I was glad. I mean, I'm not a pervert, but that man was sexy!

Tonight was one of those nights. Alice had picked out my outfit. A nice white top, black skinny jeans, black heels, and a necklace **(on my profile). **Alice thought it would be nice to look good, thinking that Dr. Mason and I were made for each other. 'Edward,' he was always correcting me. Ugh, sexy, and his voice flowed like silk… it made my legs runny. The things that man did to me…

So, tonight he was coming over. That's all that ran through my head as Alice fixed my hair and makeup. **(Also on profile) **Nothing too flashy, she knows me well. Closing my eyes to allow her better access to my eyes, I started to think of Edward. Hmm, Edward. Finally, after seemed what was like forever, Ali was done with my face.

"You're good. Don't touch your face, or hair. Here, let me help you put on your outfit. You'll ruin it by yourself." Humph, sometimes Alice was a pain in the butt.

6 o'clock, on the dot, the door bell rang. Alice had gotten my entire outfit ready, from makeup to clothes. Edward was on the stoop, wearing a tight-fitting tan sweater with a white collared shirt underneath. And, tight-fitting jeans… huh, tight…. He looked me up and down and smiled, that crooked, beautiful, alluring smile. Oh, no I'm gonna faint. Breathe, Bella, breathe.

"So, um, come on in." I smiled hoping I didn't seem too overly happy. He smiled back. Good.

"Uh, thank you. Excuse me," he said, squeezing past me.


	2. Oh No, Naked Bella?

**BPOV ** After dinner, I excused myself to go take a shower. Being with him throughout an entire dinner, I needed to relieve myself in some way. Getting into the bathroom, I grabbed two towels and put them near the door, along with my pajamas. Turning on the shower, I started to strip. First the shirt, then the pants. Bra and panties next. As the shower warmed up, I started to knead my breasts, letting out a small moan. Good thing these walls were sound-proof. I felt my hands traveling downward, toward my inner thighs. Letting my hand circle my clit, I moaned again. One finger, two, three and I started to feel the butterflies in my stomach.

My toes curled, and I gushed into my hand. And I hadn't even started my shower yet. Stepping inside, I felt the hot water gush against my breasts and abs. Starting the process over again, I felt myself orgasm. And again, and again. After the 5th orgasm, I actually started to wash down my body. Then, I stepped out of the shower and put in my ear buds in and toweling down. Wrapping my hair in a towel, I went over to the counter to grab my pajamas. Until the last second, I didn't realize there was a bronze-haired head sticking into the bathroom, staring at me. I screamed, and wrapped my arms around me, not knowing what else to do.

Edward walked into the room, locking the door behind him. He stared at me hungrily, then pulled out my ear buds. His eyes raked me up and down, stopping at my hands. Taking both in his, he started to kiss me.

He whispered, "Don't worry, everyone left for a convention a while ago. I told them I'd take care of you. And I will." With that I shivered, and not from the cold. He ran his hands up and down my sides, making me shiver from the feeling. I ran my hands down his shirt, stopping at the hem. Pulling it off, I stared at his muscles. I just wanted to lick them up and down. I moved my hands downward to his pants. Pulling those off, I put them in the same pile as my clothes. Looking down, I realized he was wearing silver boxers.

"Good choice," I whispered in his ear. He shivered. Huhhhh…

He grabbed both my breasts and started to knead them. I groaned, and he leaned down and started to suck on my aroused tits like a suckling newborn. Huh, I loved that feeling. I moved my hands down toward his boxers and gripped the waistband, pulling them down until I could feel his erection pop out against my thigh. I gripped his dick, pumping tightly. He groaned into my tit, making it vibrate, making me moan. Before he realized what I was doing, I kneeled down and wrapped my mouth around his cock, licking the head and swirling the precum all around his dick. He moaned, making me wetter than before.

"Keep moaning, Bella, and I will explode all over your warm, skilled mouth." As he said this, I started to hum every song I knew, keeping it up until his erection twitched in my mouth, spilling his seed all over my face. I stood up, and Edward pulled my face up so it was level with his, and licked off all the cum he had spurt over me.

"Do you want my hot, throbbing cock thrusting in and out of you, making you cum and scream out my name? Do you?"

"Yes, yes, oh yes, Edward fuck me PLEASE!" And with that, he pushed into me in one, big thrust. "Fuck, you're so tight!" Edward exclaimed, causing me to moan. He smiled.

"Move, hard and fast," I ordered him, enthusiastically, he complied. He pulled out slowly before thrusting back in, hard and fast, receiving an audible moan from me. He continue his rough pace, each thrust causing my breasts to jump. Edward moved a hand from my hips to massage one of my breasts. With each thrust and squeeze bringing me closer to a toe curling orgasm. He swapped his hand from my breast to my swollen clitoris, rubbing it roughly, pinching it and rolling it between well practiced fingers. I felt my peak rising stronger.

"Come for me, Bella, come for me!" Edward yelled to me. I felt my body ripple with the orgasm Edward summoned, my back arched and my toes curled. The muscles in my legs tightened as I wrapped my legs around Edward's waist. After my orgasm I felt Edward's seed spill inside me. He huffed, rolling off of me.

"That was…"

"Amazing," I finished for him.

"Actually I was going to say incredible, marvelous, extraordinary…"

"Okay, okay, I got it," I said, smiling towards him.

"Now, before anyone gets home, you ready for round two?"

"And three, and four, an-"he cut me off with his hand.

"Okay, just calm down. Now, open your legs and…"

After a mind-blowing night, Edward finally had to leave the next morning for his hospital shift. Before he left, though, he gave me a very sweet, yet still very sexy, kiss goodbye. No doubt about it; the next physical I have to have, Dr. Mason is the guy I'm going to see. :]


	3. Hospital Fall

**Thanks to everyone who's reading this, and especially to my beta-writer, Pixie-Jazz 101! Check out her story!**

**Bella's Physical**

**BPOV **Every night, I thought of what I had done with Edward. I was dying inside not to be able to hold him again. **(Kinda dramatic, but w/e)** Every time I went to the hospital to see my dad, I told myself I was going to talk to him, but in the end I always chickened out and hid from him. Evidentially, one day my dad noticed me hiding when he caught me behind one of the maid's carts.

"Bella," he asked, "what are you doing?!" Umm, uh-oh.

"Uhh, checking to make sure everything's here." How lame, Bella. How lame.

"Um, I'm just going to check on one more patient and I'll be done, okay? Why don't you go talk to Dr. Mason?" Oh God, no.

"Uh, sure then."

"Hey, I have an idea, why don't you invite him to dinner tonight." Um, seeming where it ended up last time, I kinda like that idea.

"Good idea, dad." I walked over to Edward and waited for him to finish with his patient, then tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and looked surprised to see me there, then looked quite, happy. Odd hmm.

"Hello Bella." His voice still sounded like silk. Huh, it made my center drip for him again.

"Um, hi Edward," man I sounded stupid.

"Uh, so, what is it that you want?" pushy, but a gentleman at the same time.

"Uh, well, it's just, ahh, well, m-m-m-my dad wants you to c-c-c-"

"Just spit it out, Bella!" he said smiling. He kept walking, and I realized we were headed towards the waiting room.

"My dad wants you to-"I was cut off as my heel caught on the leg of one of the chairs, "Ahh!" I screamed as my ankle twisted backwards and I fell face first on the ground. I grabbed my ankle and started to whimper. Edward picked me up bridal-style and ran me into the first open hospital room. He laid me on the bed and picked up my ankle gingerly.

"Are you okay? You took a pretty nasty fall there. Here, let me take a look," he said. He placed my ankle on a pillow and walked outside. Not knowing where he was going, I started to examine my ankle. It looked like I broke it. Oh god. This sucks.

Edward returned with a woman in a lab coat.

"Bella, this is Dr. Weber. She runs the X-ray here. She's going to take you to the examining room and take a look at that ankle, okay?"

She walked over towards me. "Hi, Bella, right? You can call me Angela. If you just hop in this wheelchair, I can get you out of here in a jiff. I got in and she wheeled me down the hall to a different room. She opened the door and pushed me in. Inside the room, there was a big, white machine. She wheeled me under it and propped my ankle up on the clear pane. Then, she draped a lead vest over the rest of my leg. She then went to the back of the machine and pressed something. Suddenly, the machine flashed, once, twice, three times, and then it was over. She walked back around and pulled the vest off of me.

"You are finished! I'm just going to pass off the x-rays to Dr. Mason, and he'll come by to talk to you later. Okay?" Wow, that was fast. And just as quickly, she wheeled me back to Edward and passed off the folder she was carrying. He opened it and scanned through it quickly. Looking up, he turned to me.

"Bella, it's nothing serious. Just a sprain. We'll have you put on a cast for about a month and you'll be fine, k?"


	4. It Was Dreamy

**YAY! My beta-writer did this chapter, so if it doesn't sound like me, its okay! I just have to give Pixie-Jazz 101 the credit for this one, so… GREAT JOB, uhh, your name is too long I have to make up a nickname k?**

Edward said everything was gonna be fine as long as I stayed off of it for a month. Yay just great. Edward was filing something out on my folder and my dad came in.

"Hello Edw- Bella? What happened now?" my dad said chucking and grabbing the folder from Edward.  
"I just fell and hurt my ankle its nothing"  
"Same old Bella"  
"I know this is off topic but what were you trying to ask me Bella?" Edward asked cocking his head to the side.  
"Oh um me and my dad were wondering if...if...if you would like to come to dinner tonight?"  
"Ya sure thanks for the offer Bella and "  
"Oh please Edward its just Carlisle when I am off shift"  
"Ok Carlisle" they smiled at eachother then looked back at me.  
"Well Edward I am going to take Bella home see you later."  
"Bye Carlisle goodbye Bella"  
"Bye Edward"

My dad picked me up and carried me to the car he gently put me in the passenger seat and I buckled myself in. He walked around to the other side and started the engine. You can barley hear it cause it's a Mercedes and it has a quite engine.

"So Bella how exactly did you hurt your ankle?"  
"Well me and Edward were walking and there was a chair and I tripped and I fell flat on m face," I said blushing..I always make a complete fool of myself when I am around Edward.

"Bella bella bella what are we gonna do with you?"  
"I don't know" I said make the floor eat me. I added mentaly. Carlisle started chuckling and I didn't realize we were at home. Carlisle lifted me up and carried me to the house. We walked in the door. Esme was sitting on the couch with a book in her hands.

"Oh bella dear what happened" she said walking towards me and Carlisle  
"I fell" I said sighing.  
"Bells you better get cleaned up" carlisle said

I rushed up stairs and brushed my hair and let it fall. I brushed my teeth and looked in the closet. I pulled out a blue sweater shirt and it fit me perfectly!..I put on a pair of silver skinny jeans and blue ball flats. And I tryed walkign downstairs as carefully as possible. The door bell rand and carlisle went to get I sat on the couch and looked casually.

"Hello Carlisle" his velvety voice said......it was

dreamy...


	5. Surprises

**OMG chapter 5!! Squeal! Enjoy it, or else Emmet will squish you… hmm… maybe I should bring some of the other Cullen's in this chapter… maybe… you decide!**

**BPOV**

Edward stepped into the room wearing a _very_ tight fitting tan sweater and dark-washed blue jeans. Uhh… what tight clothes could do to me….Back to the story. He walked into the room and said hello to Esme. But instead of just saying hello to me, he walked over to me, picked up my ankle and examined it. After he examined it, he whispered into my ear, "You look beautiful… I'll see you later." Oh, god. I sure hoped that meant what I thought it did. Right after he stepped away, Alice and Emmet bounded in through the door.

"HELLO! I AM HOME!" screamed Alice.

"I'M HOME TOO!" jeez Emmet, crazy much?

Edward walked out of the room and went to greet Alice and Emmet. You could hear their surprise to see him here.

"Oh, hello Edward… it's, um, nice to see you…" real surprise on Alice's part.

"HEY Eddie boy! What's crackle-akin?" Oh. My. God. Emmet can NEVER shut up, can he?

Ali and Emmy walked into the room, followed by Edward **(sorry couldn't help myself =D)**. Alice sat beside me, as Edward sat on the other side. She leaned towards me and whispered, "He's looking nice tonight, eh?" Man she was annoying at times! But, alas, he was looking nice, actually more than nice…

"So everyone, why don't we go sit down. I've heard that Esme has made Bella's favorite, mushroom ravioli." We all shifted into the dinner table, talking until Esme served the ravioli, and then we talked with our food in our mouths. Then went on to dessert, ice cream, until we all decided it was time to move back into the living room. As we all moved in, Edward whispered to me, "We need to talk. Follow me." Then, he excused himself to use the restroom. After a minute or so, I told my parents Rosalie and Jasper, my cousins, had invited me to stay at their house tonight, which they had, but I had politely declined. So I went upstairs to my room to pack. As I opened the door, I noticed a certain bronze-haired person sitting on my bed.

"Why, hello there, Edward. What do you want to talk about?"

"See, Bella, I need to talk to you about, well, what happened last time." Oh god. He didn't want to do that with me. I felt so rejected. He must've seen that, so he continued. "I don't regret it Bella, actually the opposite. I think I love you, Bella. I'm not sure, but I think so." Oh. Wow. That came from nowhere. But I think I loved him, too. I didn't realize I was talking out loud until he said, "See, you love me too, or at least we both think so. I want to start this slow, Bella. Not exactly forget what we did, but kind of, move on. Don't take this the wrong way, I loved it. But can we take it slow? Like dating?" Okay. Take it slow. Dating. Works for me.

"Edward, listen. I think this could work, I really do. But, it's just, what would my parents think? Especially my dad! Oh god! What will he think?"

"Bella, Bella, Bella, love calm down! Yeesh! You'd think you were like pregnant or something from the way your mood shifts!" Oh no. Oh god no.

"Edward, wait a minute. Can you drive me to the pharmacy please?"

"Uh sure, Bella. But, why?"

"Because you might be right about something."


	6. Movie Time

**BPOV** "Uh-oh. Uhh, okay. Let's go." We both quietly ran downstairs and slipped out the front door. We climbed into his silver Volvo and drove to the pharmacy. I told him to stay there, and ran inside. I walked over to the women's section, and pulled out 2 pregnancy tests. I then ran to the register, paid, and ran out to the car.

"I'm done. Let's go. Wait, we can't go to my house."

"All right. Let's go to my apartment. You can use it there." We drove to upstate Seattle, pulling into a parking garage, and he got out, opening my door for me. Like typical Bella, I blushed. He just smiled and winked. Oh god. My legs gave out beneath me, and he caught me before I fell. He just picked me up bridal style and walked across the street to an apartment building. Getting near the door, he put me down, and scanned his card. He pulled the door open and ushered me in. Then, we walked over to the elevator, and he pressed floor # 42. We were both silent on the way up, but it wasn't a bad silence, more like a comfortable silence. After a couple minutes, the elevator opened again, and he grabbed my arm, pulling me down the hall, all the way to the left. He punched in a few numbers, and then dragged me in. He turned to look at me.

"Bella, no matter what happens, remember I love you. Okay?"

"Okay. Just give me a minute, and then I'll call you in." I walked into the bathroom and pulled out the first test. I sat on the toilet and… **(I'm just going to skip this part kay?)** When I finished both the tests, and had pulled up my pants, I called Edward in.

"I'm done. I haven't looked at them yet though. Oh, Edward, will you look at it for me? Please?"

"Of course love." He leaned over them and then turned around, smiling.

"You are not pregnant." Phew.

"Oh thank god," I said, jumping on top of him and giving him a long, lustful kiss. He pulled away from me and whispered, "We have to stop. This is how the scare started, remember?" I blushed, untangling myself from him.

"Well, what now?"

"Umm, do you want to watch a movie?"

**EdPOV**

Oh god. Why did I suggest a movie? Sitting in a bed, in the dark, next to Bella… I was sure I was going to do something stupid with her. And she had just recovered from a pregnancy scare… god. I hope she wouldn't take it the wrong way if I sat on the other bed… no that would seem weird. I guess I'll just have to suck it up and hope I don't do anything.

"Uhh, Bella, go pick out a movie, I'll be right back." She gave me a questioning look, but turned to the movies anyway. I ran out of the room, into the small living room. I picked up the phone and dialed the hospital. Telling Darleen, the secretary, I was going to skip my shift tomorrow. I sneaked back into the bedroom, pulling Bella close to my side, as the movie started. It was 'The Notebook' I realized, she must've picked this movie for a reason. Hmm, I wasn't going to watch the movie anyways. I was going to watch my precious Bella. The movie started, and for a full two hours, I watched Bella laugh, cry and watch in amazement as the couple pushed past the brink, showing everyone they were wrong, kinda like we were.

I slipped out of bed and ran into the kitchen. I pulled out some champagne and poured it into 2 glasses. Returning to the other room, I passed Bella her glass, only to realize she was asleep. Putting down the glasses, I slipped under the covers with her and fell into a deep sleep, holding onto my love.

**Aww, sweet. Okay, so bella is 22 and Edward is 24… kk?**


	7. Waking Up To Him

**Omg sooo sorry guys! Been rlly busy lately! So this is my beta's work… lets all give a round of applause 4 Pixie-Jazz 101! (clapping) thank you and good night!**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up to feel someone's arms wrapped around me. I remembered Edward and me were watching the notebook . I looked over and saw champagne. Aww I felt bad now that I fell asleep on him. Then realization hit me. I took a pregnancy test. Edward said I wasn't pregnant though which was a good thing. I couldn't handle a kid right now.. I would like to have kids someday maybe in a few years but not now....

I took a quick glance at the clock it was 9 in the morning. I needed to go to the bathroom but Edward wouldn't let go of me. I tried squirming and prying his hands off. God this guy was strong.

"Edward?" I asked I hope he isn't grumpy in the mornings  
"Hmm" he said into my shoulder  
"You need to let me go"  
"And why would that be?"  
"Because if you don't let go im gonna pee myself" he instantly let go and I leaped out of the bed. I ran towards the bathroom and did my thing and I went back and got dressed Edward had fallen asleep again. I heard the door open up downstairs and the pixie was home...

She was running up the stairs in her stilletios I don't know how the girl did it I can barley walk in them..there a death trap...I knew she new I was awake but she still had to yell..

"BEEEELLLLAAAAAAAAAA WAAKE UP WE HAVE SOME SERIOUS SHOPPING TO DO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"GOD DAMMIT PIXIE YOU KNOW I AM UP SO DON'T YELL" I yelled back at her. Edward heard me cause I was in the room.  
"Im sorry Bella please open up the door"  
"Fine" I opened the door and there stood the Pixie with the set of pipes.  
"Come on we have to go shopping!"  
"Can I at least get dressed"  
"Fine 2 minutes but if your anything over I am dragging your ** to the car" she smiled sweetly and turned on her heal and walked out. I stared at her in confusion man the girl can be mad then go straight to happy. I went to my closet and grabbed my short shorts and my purple tank top. And my blue converse.. Alice would probably disapprove but whatever.

"Sorry Edward I gotta go against my own free will" I said smiling.  
"Ok hurry back" he said giving me a crooked grin..

Alice was waiting at the bottom of the stairs looking at me and tapping her foot. She grabbed my hand and we got in her car. We drove the mall.

"Alice what exactly are we buying?"  
"Oh you'll see" she said with an evil grin with innocent all over it... Something about her made her less innocent. Though.  
We walked into the mall and Alice dragged me over to lingerer. My face went brighter then a tomato.

"Alice what are you doing"  
"Buying you this' she said holding up a blue top with lace at the bottom with a small pantie which was see though. I gasped. I couldn't wear that. God that pixie was evil. I tell you what.

"Alice I am not wearing that!" I hissed under my breath  
"Oh yes you are!" she said  
"No!"  
"Yes"  
"NO"  
"Aww come on Bella please Edward will love it" she said smiling in reassurance.  
'Fine"  
"YAY!" she squealed we brought it to the check out counter and the lady rung it up. Alice insisted on paying and its no use arguing with Alice she always wins.

We stopped off at Dairy Queen and I got a blizzard I got cookie dough and Alice got a mint chocolate chip girl guide cookie thing. I tried her when she wasn't looking and it tasted pretty good. We got back in her car and we were on our way home.

I couldn't stop thinking about how Edward would react. We got in the driveway and I carried my "bag" to the door hiding it from view. When I got in I ran upstairs and hid it away.

Edward was down stairs and he and Alice were talking. I went to the kitchen and came back with a bottle of water. Ice cream always made me thirsty.

"Hey Edward" I said smiling. Alice went left us along.  
"Hey Bella what did you buy"  
"Um nothing really" I blushed I tried to hide it.  
"Ok well do you want to go to the park its perfect day outside" I nodded my head and we got in his Volvo and we got to the park

We go to the swings and he started pushing me. I was laughing like I was a little kid and Carlisle would do this with me. He sat down beside me and he started talking about his job. I just stared into his gorgeous green eyes......


End file.
